Integrated circuit devices, such as field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), and the like, may be used to implement a variety of functions. For instance, an FPGA device may be configured to perform various user functions based on different user designs. As such, integrated circuit devices are included in a variety of applications and systems.
Oftentimes, such devices may be used in systems that require efficient power management. One of the more common ways to reduce power consumption in a system (or device) is to power down the system when it is not in use (or at least place the system in a reduced power consumption state). This is especially crucial in systems with repeated active and inactive operation cycles. For instance, in a sensor system (e.g., door sensor, alarm sensor, motion sensor, etc.), the system may be idle until an event is detected. Such a system may therefore be powered down, or at least put in a reduced power consumption mode, when idle in order to reduce unnecessary power consumption.